Dites le!
by Promethee35
Summary: OS* Parce que on a toutes cherché à pousser un garçon à bout et qu'on s'y est brulé les ailes. *OS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous lecteurs fans de Castle.

Aujourd'hui au menu un petit OS. C'est mon premier OS Castle.

Je vous y propose ma vision de l'ultime moment. Ne vous méprenez pas en lisant cette histoire, je suis dans la « team Beckett » à 200%, mais j'avoue que parfois son attitude la rend extrêmement énervante. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai écris cette histoire, pour rendre un peu de dignité à un Castle qui selon moi sacrifie beaucoup à une Beckett peu reconnaissante.

L'amour nous fait faire des choses extraordinaire mais parfois il ne faut pas pousser. Et si Castle commençait à croire qu'il ne pourrai jamais guérir Kate et qu'il décidait de ne plus l'attendre ?

Parce qu'on a toute cherché à pousser un garçon à bout pour le tester et qu'on si est brulé les ailes.

Bonne lecture.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça. Toutes ces années de travail, de soutient, d'amitié, de … Rrrrra non, il n'avait pas le droit de la trahir, de LES trahir. Mais c'était eux bon sang, le duo de choc, les justiciers de NY, c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient et ça fonctionnait bien non ? Alors pourquoi ? Il en voulait plus ? Mais il en voulait toujours plus, c'est Richard Castle. Monsieur « Tu lui donne une main et lui il prend le bras ». Non il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de la prendre de court, de la mettre face à ce qu'elle redoutait, comme ça, dans un couloir. Elle avait mal partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle était en dehors de cette réalité, comme si elle voulait échapper à ce qui se passait.

« Je suis fatigué Kate, je suis désolé. »

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire : « je suis désolé ». Mais désolé de quoi ? De la laisser là, seule au milieu de ce couloir sombre ? De l'abandonner alors qu'il lui avait tant promis ? De la laisser peu à peu replonger dans l'obscurité ?

Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils avaient failli mourir et ils n'en avaient pas parlé, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils avaient bouclé l'affaire Johanna Beckett après s'être promis l'un à l'autre une fois cette histoire terminée et ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Castle était fatigué de courir après quelque chose qui fuyait sans cesse. Il était fatigué d'aimer une personne qui ne cherchait qu'à s'autodétruire. Il était fatigué de souffrir. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter, de tout stopper, de lâcher. Comme quand on finit par se rendre compte qu'on aura pas ce qu'on désire vraiment et que, de lassitude, on se dit que tant pis, c'est comme ça. Les super héros ne finissent pas tous avec leur amoureux dans les films. Certains sont piégés dans leur rôle et Kate Beckett, la super flic de NY était condamnée à œuvrer pour la justice mais sans son acolyte qui lui rendait les armes. Castle se battait pour « connaître l'histoire », mais surtout pour être près d'elle. Elle, elle se battait parce qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre et Castle ne pouvait rivaliser contre ça.

C'était ses propres mots, ceux qu'il lui avait dit comme ça, au détour d'un couloir, une journée sans rien de spécial jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne le début de la fin de notre détective. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ça. Bien sûr Rick était distant mais elle se disait qu'avec un bon hamburger,ça repartirait comme en 14. Elle avançait donc, pensant déjà à la paperasse qui l'attendait à la clôture de cette enquête éprouvante, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était plus près d'elle. Il s'était arrêté et la fixait, comme on fixe un magnifique bijou dans une vitrine hors de prix en se disant qu'on ne pourra jamais se l'offrir. Et il lui avait dit, « je vais arrêter là ».

Kate n'avait pas compris tout de suite de quoi il parlait, arrêter quoi ? Les mauvaises blagues ? Le sucre dans le café ? De la suivre aujourd'hui pour éviter la paperasse ? Pour la semaine ? Pour toujours ? … Kate avait peur et elle avait raison. Bon d'accord la dernière enquête avait été difficile et elle avait failli y rester (encore une fois), mais ils formaient une bonne équipe, rien n'était impossible quand ils étaient ensemble ! Et puis il aimait ça, prendre des risques, faire monter l'adrénaline, risquer ça vie ! Oui mais pas ça vie à elle, plus maintenant. C'est ce qu'il lui avait répondu quand elle s'était défendue, lui disant qu'il était ridicule et sûrement fatigué, lui promettant qu'après une nuit de sommeil il irait mieux. Mais Castle ne flancha pas.

Ils avaient parlé pendant ce qui lui semblait avoir été à la fois une minute et une journée. À la fin elle était épuisée et n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de ses jours à la voir entre les murs d'un commissariat, à risquer sa vie pour au final voir arriver le jour de trop ou « super détective » ne sera plus imperméable aux balles.

Non il refusait de voir ça. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça et il n'avait plus peur de le dire depuis un moment. Il aurait tué de ses mains quiconque aurait osé lui faire du mal. Mais comment défendre la personne contre son pire ennemi quand ce pire ennemi n'est autre qu'elle même ? Il avait essayé, il avait l'impression d'échouer et là c'était assez. Et il était parti.

Kate était restée là, sans rien pouvoir faire. Non ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Il revendrait demain au poste avec un café pour elle et … et … et tout irait bien. C'est dans cet état qu'elle était rentrée chez elle en espérant qu'il reviendrait, il revenait toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il n'était pas revenu.

S'en était alors suivi plusieurs semaines difficiles pour notre détective. Kate était passée par plusieurs phases, les phases basiques qu'on nous dit être inévitables a chaque sortie de relation amoureuse. Mais comment faire le deuil d'une relation qui n'avait même pas commencée ?

Elle était pourtant passée par toutes ses phases : de la colère ou elle l'insultait de tous les noms, à la douleur où prostrée dans sa douche elle ne pouvait que pleurer, en passant par l'hystérie en essayant d'élaborer des millions de plans différents pour le faire revenir, à finalement cet état qui est le pire de tous elle: était désabusée. Elle ne le voyait plus, ne le sentait plus, ne riait plus, elle ne se satisfaisait que du simple fait de respirer le même air que lui.

Elle avait finalement appris qu'il était parti pour réfléchir ou peut être pour l'oublier. Son seul contact avec lui était les nouvelles qu'elle avait par les médias. Le dernier de la série Nikki Heat était un véritable succès, et il allait sûrement recevoir un prix pour le film. Au bout d'un moment elle avait même perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Pourtant c'est sur la scène de crime de sa dernière enquête qu'elle l'aperçut la veille. Il était de l'autre coté de la rue, sur le trottoir. Personne n'avait osé l'en avertir, même Lanie qui l'avait pourtant repéré depuis un moment. Elle l'avait regardé et il en avait fait de même. Il était beau et la fixait comme si elle avait été seule dans la rue. Mais il n'avait pas approché. Il était resté là à la regarder, une main dans la poche de son manteau et l'autre amenant son café fumant à sa bouche. Un bus était alors passé brisant momentanément le contact visuel et lorsqu'il fut passé, Castle avait déjà disparu. Alors Kate sans vraiment réfléchir, avait franchi la ligne jaune et c'était mise à courir de l'autre côté de la rue en bousculant les gens sur son passage. Elle le chercha mais il était sans doute déjà loin.

Elle l'avait vu, de loin et à peine quelques secondes, mais elle l'avait vu assez pour déclencher en elle un besoin monumental de le voir encore. Même plus que ça, de le voir de près, de le voir sourire, de tout lui expliquer et de le supplier de rester près d'elle.

Elle devait le trouver mais elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses messages. Il n'avait pas répondu aux milliers précédents et ne répondrait sûrement pas aux millions qu'elle voulait lui envoyer.

Elle réfléchissait, assise à son bureau lorsque le poste de TV derrière elle lui annonça qu'il ne restait plus que 2 heures avant le début de la formidable soirée organisée par le maire de la ville en l'honneur des personnalités de la grande pomme. On y attendait beaucoup d'acteurs et d'artistes y compris le chouchou de ses dames, le romancier Richard Castle qui devait recevoir une récompense de la ville pour le succès de sa série Nikki Heat.

Voilà, voilà pourquoi il était rentré! Il sera à cette soirée. Mais Kate en était loin et elle avait juste le temps d'arriver là-bas avant le début des festivités. Ni une ni deux sans vraiment se préoccuper du fait qu'elle se rendait à une soirée officielle en tenue de travail, Kate partit à la recherche de Richard Castle.

Elle sortit en trombe du commissariat en constatant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis ce matin. Elle referma les pans de son trench-coat beige pour se protéger des gouttes et appela un taxi. La route lui sembla particulièrement longue. La nuit était maintenant tombée et Kate récitait son discours dans sa tête quand le taxi fut stopper à 200 mètres du lieu où elle se rendait. Une foule de voitures avec chauffeur envahissait la rue. Un grand escalier partant du trottoir montait vers un immense bâtiment duquel sortait une lumière vive et une musique légère. Un immense tapis avait été installé sur l'escalier et un auvent couvrait celui-ci le protégeant de la pluie. Des photographes étaient serrés pour prendre les meilleurs clichés possibles des invités qui sortaient de leur voiture sous la protection d'un homme en uniforme.

Kate pesta, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches pour y trouver de quoi payer le taxis et en sortit un billet qu'elle lui tendit. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains elle sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'auvent pour s'y protéger de la pluie. Arrivée sous la grande toile elle était déjà bien mouillée mais peu lui importait elle devait s'approcher. Elle bouscula quelques photographes et groupies et voulut passer le cordon de sécurité.

« Excusez moi Madame mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Retournez derrière le cordon! » Lui commanda un gros balèze de la sécurité.

« Je suis de la police, je dois parler à Richard Castle. » Lui répondit elle en cherchant son badge dans sa poche. Mais elle avait beau en faire le tour, il avait disparu. Ou plutôt n'avait jamais quitté son emplacement sur le bureau. Tant pis pour le badge. Kate tenta tout de même sa chance.

« Monsieur Castle est déjà à l'intérieur et je vais vous demander de rester derrière le cordon de sécurité. » C'est un petit gars en costume, équipé de son Ipad et d'une oreillette qui vint lui parler.

« Mais je dois lui parler » Kate se débattait contre l'agent de sécurité et cherchait à s'expliquer avec le petit bonhomme de l'organisation. Finalement elle entendit un troisième protagoniste s'insinuer entre elle et son écrivain.

« lieutenant Beckett ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle. C'était une jeune femme qui portait une longue robe rouge. Elle n'était pas belle mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle assurance qu'elle en devenait séduisante. Kate connaissait cette femme, elle l'avait déjà vue aux réceptions données par Rick. C'était Paula ! Elle était invitée et l'aiderait sûrement à pouvoir parler à Rick.

« Oui, oui c'est moi, je dois parler... » Elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise d'un agent de sécurité pour parler à la jeune femme.

« Je dois parler à Castle. C'est important. » Paula fit un signe aux deux hommes qu'elle s'en occupait et s'approcha de Kate.

« Écoutez, il commence à entrevoir le bout du tunnel alors laissez-le s'il vous plaît. C'est un soir important pour lui. Ne gâchez pas tout. » Elle regardait Kate avec un air compatissant et lui demanda de partir. Celle-ci ne répondit rien se contentant d'essayer de sourire à Paula mais il se transforma davantage en une grimace, mélange de douleur et de désespoir.

Finalement, une fois Paula partie rejoindre la fête, Kate soupira et leva la tête vers le haut de l'escalier, peut être en espérant y apercevoir Castle. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle voulait le voir et tout lui expliquer mais c'était trop tard, elle avait plusieurs mois de retard.

Elle quitta le tapis rouge et les photographes pour la chaussée détrempée de NY. Elle resserra les bords de sa veste, elle avait terriblement froid tout à coup, froid de l'intérieur. Puis elle quitta la protection du auvent pour subir la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Elle n'avait pas de capuche ou de parapluie mais ça lui aurait servi à quoi au final ? Elle commença à avancer sur le trottoir, elle avait une longue route à faire pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas pris son sac et elle avait sacrifié son billet de 20 dollars pour venir en taxi. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche d'un peu d'argent pour au moins prendre le métro. Il était tard, mais elle préférait attendre longtemps les transports en commun que rentrer à l'autre bout de la ville à pied. Elle ressortit de sa poche gauche un malheureux billet de 1 dollar et quelques petites pièces, le tout imbibé d'eau. Elle souffla, ce soir elle rentrerait à pied.

En avançant elle sentit soudain tout le poids d'une fatigue trop accumulée lui tomber dessus. Elle avait également froid et avait une subite et intenable envie de pleurer. Elle avait retenu ses larmes bien trop longtemps mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait les laisser sortir. Il pleuvait et rien ne couvrait mieux les pleurs que la pluie. Le temps sur NY était triste, Kate était triste, tout était en harmonie.

Soudain on vint la déranger dans son malheur. Qui que soit cette personne, elle avait envie de lui crier de la laisser souffrir en paix, de pour une fois, la laisser souffrir en paix. On l'appelait mais les bruits ambiants couvraient la voix. Puis elle entendit plus distinctement. Elle entendait des pas venir dans sa direction. De lourdes chaussures qui frappaient le sol humide et une voix qui l'appelait.

« Kate ! »

Elle décida alors de se retourner pour trouver devant elle … Castle. Castle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà pour vous la deuxième et dernière partie.

Dsl pour ce concentrer de guimauve mais c'est mon esprit du moment.

Il était là, devant elle, sur le trottoir humide et froid. Et il était beau, tellement beau. Élégant comme toujours dans son costume noir, se tenant droit sous son parapluie sombre. Son visage était grave et fermé ce qui fit terriblement mal à Kate. Elle, était trempée et frigorifiée mais tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle avait collé un sourire idiot sur son visage humide de pluie et de larmes. Castle restait immobile et distant, pourtant il était le plus heureux des homme à cette minute même. Elle était là. Elle était venue jusqu'ici pour le voir.

-Quelques minutes plus tôt à la soirée-

Il parlait à un architecte reconnu dans le grand hall quand Paula était apparue. Elle l'avait salué ainsi que Martha et Alexis et avait évoqué sa rencontre avec la « sexy détective » qui était dehors. A l 'évocation de Kate Rick avait senti son cœur manquer un battement ce qui faillit lui faire recracher le champagne qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avait feint de ne pas en être touché mais lorsque Paula s'était retirée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Martha l'avait alors regardé tendrement lui hurlant silencieusement de courir la rejoindre. Il s'était alors exécuté et c'était dirigé le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la porte, repoussant les mains qui se tendaient pour le saluer. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre son manteau et sortit en costume. Il faisait froid dehors, mais peut importait. Il s'arrêta sur le haut des marches cherchant sa détective du regard. Il la vit un peu plus loin sous la pluie, elle marchait en direction du centre ville, la tête baissée.

Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsqu'il ressentit sa tête bouillonnée sous toutes les émotions qui le traversait. Il était en colère et se délectait presque de la voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert, mais il était aussi heureux et ne désirai qu'une chose, la rejoindre. Cet overdose de sensations aurait put être profondément étrange comme sensation, mais il avait l'habitude. ça lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il connaissait le lieutenant Kate Beckett de vaciller entre colère, joie, désir, aversion, incompréhension ...

Il était en colère comme ce jour où elle l'avait rejoint à la séance de dédicace. Elle l'avait snobé pendant trois mois et avait débarqué la bouche en cœur, magnifique comme toujours, gênée et souriante comme une petite fille. Il avait essayé, il voulait l'oublier ou tout du moins s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais voilà, il souffrait d'une maladie terrible. Une maladie qui touche plus des trois quarts de la population mondiale, une maladie que les médecins ne peuvent soigner, une maladie vous rendre fou : le chagrin d'amour.

Oh ! ça ne vous plonge pas dans un coma léthargique comme vous le décrivent les romans à l'eau de rose ou les téléfilms de l'après midi. Non c'est plus fourbe que ça, sa vous prend à n'importe quelle minute du jour et de la nuit. Au milieu d'un film ou d'une conversation importante. Elle s'insinue dans votre esprit. Comme un fantôme qui s'installerait au près de vous. Vous sentez presque son odeur, votre cœur s'emballe et vous vous prenez à sourire à un souvenir. Puis après vient la douleur, la douleur de l'absence. Ça c'est le véritable chagrin d'amour. Celui qui ne vous tue pas sur le coup, mais celui qui vous revient et vous assassine à petit feu.

Castle était contaminé. Il la voyait, partout ! Il sentait son odeur, entendait sa voix. Le bruit de talons tapant le sol à un rythme régulier, l'arôme du café, le rire cristallin d'une femme dans la rue, les M&M's (Kate en a toujours sur son bureau), l'odeur de fruit rouge devant chez le vendeur de bonbons... n'importe quoi lui faisait penser à elle. Parfois c'était un bonheur sans non, parfois c'était une vraie torture.

Martha le regarda. Il avait partagé tout ces instant avec elle, n'ayant pas peur de lui avouer qu'il pensait à elle et qu'il avait mal. Martha ne comprenait pas son fils, mais elle lui faisait aveuglement confiance et s' il avait pris sa décision elle ne pouvait que le soutenir. C'est pour cette raison que, avant qu'il ne parte à la poursuite de la jeune femme, elle le rejoint au sommet de l'escalier, lui attrapa le bras et le fit se retourner. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle et lui donne une de ses merveilleuse leçons dont elle avait le secret. Mais à l'instant il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne fit que lui tendre un parapluie qu'elle avait récupéré on ne sait où. Et elle laissa partir son fils avant de rentrer profiter de la fête.

-Maintenant sur un trottoir de NY -

Et le voilà en face d'elle. Elle était magnifique, juste magnifique. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'avait pas envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il lui en voulait d'être là, il lui en voulait de réagir si tard, de le faire passer à cet instant pour le méchant et elle la victime, il lui en voulait d'être elle et il s'en voulait d'être amoureux d'elle pour tout ça !

Kate elle n'avait qu'une envie: l'embrasser, se serrer contre lui et lui demander pardon. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui dire c'est:

« salut. » Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire et en passant sa main sur son visage pour y ôter toutes traces des gouttes d'eau et les larmes. Castle resta stoïque.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » La froideur de sa voix faisait peur. Elle était venue pour tout arranger (enfin elle l'espérait) mais il n'allait pas l'aider. Et elle le méritait.

« Oui je … Félicitations pour votre prix. C'est … c'est une bonne chose. » continua t-elle en montrant le bâtiment dont il venait de sa main.

« Vous êtes venu pour me féliciter. Je vous remercie c'est gentil mais un courrier aurait suffi. » Lui dit il en commençant déjà à faire demi-tour.

« Non ! Non attendez, je … on pourrait pas allez parler un peu plus loin il pleut et ... »

« Non. »

« Ok … c'est pas grave. » Dit elle toujours sous la pluie torrentielle. Kate cherchait ses mots en regardant le trottoir comme si il avait pu lui souffler une de ces réplique toute faite qu'il y a dans les grands films.

« Ecoutez, il fait froid et je suis attendu donc je vais ... » Commença Castle las d'attendre. Mais Kate réagit immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée ! » Elle avait parlé un peut fort mais elle devait le faire rester près d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une chance de s'expliquer. Rick se remit en face d'elle, à peine à trois mètres, pour bien l'entendre, et la laissa parler.

« Vous vous rappelez de notre première enquête ? C'était il y a longtemps et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier... » Kate tenta une approcha positive maiiiiiis vu la tête de Castle, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Sans ce décourager elle continua.

« Vous savez je vis dans l'ombre. Parfois je rentre chez moi et je n'allume pas la lumière. Je reste là, assise et j'attends … et puis mon réveil sonne et alors … alors … je sais qu'il fait jour... (Kate ne savait pas si elle se faisait bien comprendre). Ce que je veux dire c'est que … je ne vois pas la différence. Qu'il face jour ou nuit pour moi c'est la même chose pour moi parce que tout est sombre. Et vous, vous êtes arrivé et vous étiez tellement … lumineux (elle le regarda avec des yeux plein d'admiration). Vous souriez et c'est comme si tout s'illuminait autour.

Et vous m'avez fait peur. Pour ça vous m'avez fait peur. Comme quand on veux ouvrir les yeux pour voir le soleil mais qu'on est rester trop longtemps dans le noir, on a besoin de s'habituer a ressentir à nouveau la lumière.

Je rigolais avec vous lorsque vous faisiez des blagues sur nous mais à un moment ça a commencé à devenir plus que des blagues et là j'ai pris peur. Peur de ce que je pouvais vous faire comme peur de ce que vous pouviez me faire. Et si vous aviez disparut ? Et si vous m'aviez laissé ? Vous auriez emporté avec vous la lumière...

Mais au final j'ai provoqué ce que je redoutait le plus parce que je n'ai RIEN fait. Vous étiez là et c'était bien et tout d'un coup vous n'étiez plus là et ça c'était vraiment pas bien. Vous vouliez me punir et j'ai compris maintenant c'est bon , j'ai compris alors vous pouvez arrêter ? »

Ses propos étaient loin d'être assurés. Elle avait répété des dizaines de fois un discours adulte et tout ce qu'elle réussissait à sortir semblait provenir d'une adolescente de 15 ans.

« Arrêter quoi Kate ? » Lui demanda t-il toujours aussi froid.

« ça ! de me punir en … en étant loin. » tenta elle de s 'expliquer.

« Je ne cherche à punir personne. »

« ALORS ARRÊTEZ ! s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. » Elle le suppliait maintenant, les larmes recommençant à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kate ? Je veux que vous me regardiez et que vous me disiez pourquoi je devrais arrêter » Il cherchais à la pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements. Vouloir percer la muraille de Kate Beckett c'était comme vouloir apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il fallait tantôt avancer vers lui, tantôt rester immobile et le laisser vous tourner autour pour vous étudier. Maintenant il avançait vers elle, comme ultime possibilité de la faire réagir, il la mettait face à ses responsabilités. C'était un risque a courir mais il avait confiance en elle et priait pour qu'elle ne se renferme pas et fuit comme un animal sauvage.

« Parce que … je... » On la sentait hésitante et agitée.

« Dites- le ! » Castle la défiait de toute sa hauteur. Il voulait qu'elle le dise.

« je … euh ... » Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et lui redemanda, plus calmement cette fois.

« Dis-le Kate. »

Kate sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et finalement releva alors les yeux en sa direction. Les même yeux qu'elle avait posés sur lui lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé la première fois au commissariat il y a plusieurs années. Des yeux profonds et intenses, déterminés et implacables qui contrastait avec son état de panique précédent. Rick était estomaqué par ce regard, tout comme il l'avait été la première fois.

« Par ce que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous près de moi. »

Rick n'était pas allé jusqu'à espérer qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Il connaissait Kate et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à le dire et il se demandait même si elle l'avait déjà dit à un homme un jour. Mais la connaissant, ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer sonnait comme une véritable déclaration d'amour. Elle continua à le regarder fixement comme si elle le défiait d'utiliser la brèche monumentale qu'elle venait d'ouvrir sur son cœur pour l'achever.

Mais il n'en fit rien. En fait il ne dit rien. Il semblait réfléchir. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Kate. Il se demandait si il devait revenir vers elle. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle.

-La première il était parti l'oublier dans les Hamptons, résultat : sans succès il était revenu

-La deuxième il avait été mis de côté pendant tout un été et avait décidé de rester fâché contre elle, résultat : il l'était resté quinze secondes en la voyant

-et finalement il y avait eu cette enquête de trop. Alors il était parti. Mais cette fille s'acharnait et quand il ne revenait pas, c'était elle qui venait le chercher et il adorait ça. La terre entière pouvait s'évertuer à les séparer, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se repousser et encore, ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Il réagit finalement et s'approcha d'elle, toujours le visage fermé. Il lui tendit finalement le parapluie qui n'avait pas vraiment servi à Kate qui était désormais mouillée jusqu'aux os.

« Vous pouvez me tenir ça s'il vous plaît ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Kate le regarda sans comprendre et saisit l'objet, se retrouvant subitement au sec. Comme la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber sur elle elle avait subitement froid. Elle trembla. Castle, lui, était sous la pluie et retira sa veste de costume. Il s'approcha de Kate assez près pour être lui aussi protégé par le parapluie et pour pouvoir lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules. Évidement ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle était trempée. Mais ça la réchauffait tout de même un peu. Il faisait ça avec le plus grand naturel du monde. Comme s' ils formaient un vieux couple et qu'il s'assurait qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Ils étaient proches. Assez proches pour qu'elle sente sa chaleur, mais pas assez pour en profiter comme elle voulait. Alors comme elle ne pouvait pas être contre lui,elle utilisa sa main libre pour resserrer les pans de la veste de Castle contre elle.

Elle ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver presque collé a elle. Puis il laissa tomber son masque. Il leva sa main gauche et la posa sur la joue de Kate, son pouce caressant délicatement la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ses lèvres. De son autre main, il entreprit de dégager les quelques cheveux trempés qui cachait une partie de son visage. Kate continuait de le regarder sans rien dire. Rick ne quittait pas non plus les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'il se penchait sur elle lentement. Il embrassa délicatement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était humide et fraîche. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour regarder Kate. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour goûter aux traces laissées par les lèvres du romancier.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » Lui avait elle demandé sans ouvrir les yeux.

Castle s'exécuta et prit possession des lèvres de Kate. Il continuait à caresser le visage et les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant. Kate, elle, approcha au maximum son corps de celui chaud de son homme. Jugeant qu'il était beaucoup trop loin d'elle, elle utilisa sa seule main libre, (l'autre s'évertuant à tenir le parapluie) pour saisir la chemise de Rick et l'attirer vers elle en prenant garde à ce que la veste du costume ne tombe pas sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment Castle s'écarta de Kate ce qui ne plut pas du tout à celle- ci qui signala son mécontentement par un grognement.

« Vous voyez lieutenant, ce n'était pas si difficile. »

Pour seule réponse elle lui sourit et tira très légèrement sur un pan de la boutonnière de la chemise qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle avait passé ses longs doigts fins entre les boutons pour trouver avec déception un bout de tissu qui lui interdisait l'accès à la peau chaude de son compagnon. Mais le signal fut immédiatement perçu par Rick qui reprit ses baisers. Ceux-ci durèrent longtemps. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchèrent, firent glisser leurs joues l'une contre l'autre … Subitement ils avaient besoin de plus. Kate voulait passer ses mains autour du cou de Rick et explorer ses larges épaules.

Ils descendirent finalement de leur nuages pour revenir sur terre, mais restèrent pourtant l'un contre l'autre.

« Je vais aller prévenir que je ne reste pas à la réception » Dit Castle en continuant à donner de petits baisers sur les tempes de Kate.

« Non. C'est ta soirée ce soir. Tu dois y retourner. » Lui répondit elle, les yeux toujours fermés sous les assauts de Rick.

« Alors viens avec moi ? »

Kate l'embrassa rapidement et sourit.

« Dans cette tenue je ne passerait même pas la porte du hall. Je ferai mieux de rentrer et de prendre une douche. »

Rick prit peur qu'elle ne fuit encore.

« … Mais demain je ne travaille pas... Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre pour … discuter … de nous ? » Proposa Kate.

« Super. » Fut la seule chose que Rick put répondre.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle sans rompre leur contact et siffla un taxi. Une voiture jaune s'arrêta alors à leur hauteur. Rick récupéra le parapluie des mains de la jeune femme et passa son bras derrière son dos pour l'accompagner vers la voiture. Arrivé a destination il ouvrit la portière. Avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle, Kate regarda Castle et lui rendit sa veste de costume. Il la prit et lui sourit. Il en sortit un billet de 20 dollars qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle allait bien évidement le refuser lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent. Elle prit donc le billet se promettant de rembourser Castle. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre place à l'arrière lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle se retourna alors et de ses bras nouvellement libres enlaça le cou de Rick avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est le chauffeur qui mit fin à l'échange en informant le jeune couple qu'il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé. Kate quitta alors à regret le corps chaud et réconfortant de Castle qui était désormais humide des assauts de la jeune femme. Mais cela n'importait ni l'un ni l'autre.

« À demain. » lui dit-elle avant de s'installer. Rick referma la portière non sans lui avoir lancé à son tour un

« À demain » prometteur. La porte fermée, le taxi ramena la détective chez elle alors que Castle prenait la direction de la fête qui avait dû débuter depuis longtemps déjà. Il passa sa veste par dessus son épaule et avançait en sifflotant. Il faisait froid, il pleuvait, il était trempé et venait de bousiller don costume Hugo Boss à 3500 dollars mais demain Castle avait un rendez-vous avec Kate Beckett et ça mesdames et messieurs, ça n'a pas de prix.

FIN


End file.
